His Eternity
by Grey Blade
Summary: In one second it's all over. Your eternity ends and the oblivion of endlessness begins. When your life goes away, will death follow or will you be forced to move on to the reality of it all? Squall tries as he holds her close one last time.


**I'm working on another Final Fantasy VIII story, but I saw one of the Crisis Core trailers and it was so emotional that I couldn't help just writing something sad because…well…I felt sad, in a way. The theme of Crisis Core is titled **_**Why**_** by **_**Ayaka**_**. It was the song playing during the trailer and that was the main catalyst in all the..err….sadness.**

* * *

_The haze beyond your eyes clouds my sight  
Are there feelings lying at the bottom of your heart?_

_**Why; sung by: Ayaka**_

The rain started fall. Finally. It took it's time.

It was cliché though. A complete archetype. It was like in romance moments, where it would have been raining for some time already, the two lovers kiss in the gentle shower and then the sun would come up to celebrate the newfound happiness. But in moments like these, the sun would be first before disappearing behind the mist and the rain. Behind the death and the sadness.

She had just stood there. Why? She didn't move out of the way. Just…stood. Let the bullet take her life in a flash.

Rinoa wasn't the only one that died though. In that one second, he died as well. Because she was his life, and now that she was gone, so was it. He had lived his life without her before, seventeen years of it. And then she came along and for the first time, he was living his life. Actually living. Feeling the sun on his face, the wind in his hair, seeing the beauty in her eyes and smelling the scent on her skin. He had seen nothing but eternity with her, the forever he was destined to share with her. The life he was meant to have…with her.

But in one second. It was all over. Seventeen years: he had a life. Three years: he was living it. One second: death.

And now? Now it was hell.

He held her gently; for fear that her fragile body would break even more if he moved her wrong. Droplets were falling onto her pale face. He didn't know if it was from the rain, or from his tears. Tears. Yes he was crying. This was the most emotion he has opened to the world. In front of her. It was _always _in front of her that he showed emotion.

She smiled at him with that sweet smile he had grown to love. But it was tarnished with the bright vermillion blood pouring from it, meandering down her chin and jaw onto the pavement. He hated it so much. It was destroying the beauty that was Rinoa. It wasn't right. It was wrong.

She looked at him with the brightness and beauty he had grown to depend on. For a moment in those eyes, he saw eternity once again. And the next moment, it was replaced with a void. It wasn't his eternity but it was endless and he felt himself falling into it, far into an abyss he couldn't claw his way out off; not with all the clawing in the world.

Her smile faded, her pulse faded and after a few seconds, even the color of her eyes faded. And it was then he knew that death has truly enveloped her.

Why? Was it so much to ask? Why couldn't he love someone and love that person until their right time came? Why couldn't that person stay? Everyone left him. They all did. And it hurt so much.

Why?

He broke down.

The tears weren't just dropping pitter-patter onto her face. They were cascading now, down his coarse skin like the fall of a rushing waterfall. He closed his eyes and wished for it all to go away. It was naïve thinking, something that rubbed off on him from Rinoa. It seemed that he couldn't hold her close enough as he tightened his embrace around her. He buried his face against the nape of her neck and cried. He cried into eternity, _against _his eternity. Against his love and his life.

* * *

The sun finally started to peek in through the clouds, albeit reluctantly. Finally. It took its time.

It had been hours. If reality wasn't going to start now, it never will. This was real. He had to accept it, no matter how much he hated it, how much despised it and loathed it with all his heart and soul. He had to accept it because it was reality. The world won't stop turning on its axis no matter what he did. He had to accept it sooner or later and it was better if he did it now.

He let the final tears fall. He kissed her once more. Her lips felt cold and rigid against his. For once, _his _lips were softer than hers. She wasn't kissing him back like she had always done; she wasn't latching her arms around his neck like she always had. It was wrong. But death had _always_ been wrong. It was naturally right, but _wrong_. He knew that now. Rinoa had taught him that, and right now, that lesson was overwhelming him.

For one last time, in that kiss, he let his emotions take over, and then he ended it. And once more he had a life; he just wasn't living it anymore.

He set down her lifeless body for the staff to take away. He turned around and faced the sun. He walked away, saying goodbye.

* * *

**Uhm yeah. Well tell me if it sucks. Comments, praises, constructive criticisms and flames are all very much welcome.**

**Now you might be asking; why write a Final Fantasy VIII song if I was watching a Final Fantasy VII trailer? Well, I'm into FFVIII right now. I'm done playing FFVII and have moved on…so there. So it didn't feel right writing about the death of the characters from VII because I couldn't feel it. It was originally supposed to be a piece between two really close friends (like Cloud and Zack) that I made up, but I didn't want to make up a bunch of characters coz' it didn't feel right, so I just went to this.**

**I was listening to "Why" while I was writing this.**


End file.
